


Down Time

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all OCs all the time - Freeform, but really, i love them, just a sweet quiet moment, mischief with long hair and glasses is slowly killing me, no regrets tho, rabble loves all the cuddles, they all love the cuddles, what a way to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief takes time to do some reading, and also gets lots of cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the fluff with the ocs. I honestly adore writing in this au. Our sons are the sweetest. Loudmouth, as always, belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/). <3

Mischief sat down in his extra large recliner with a book, let down his hair, and put on his glasses. It had been a long day. Moving all their stuff for both the new apartment, and the flower shop downstairs had been a lot of work. But everything had been moved in, if it was still mostly in boxes.

The others said he could relax after dinner, while they did some unpacking, since he had done such a large portion of the heavy lifting. Mischief was perfectly okay with that, he was exhausted. Besides, he knew if he went to sleep now, he would be up even earlier than he needed to be to start getting the shop ready. 

Mischief was attempting to read, but his thoughts wandered to the neighbors they saw earlier. Rabble and Loudmouth were so excited to meet them. Mischief couldn’t really disagree, they seemed like an interesting group, even from afar. Maybe he would see if Ruckus would want to put a small arrangement together for Rabble and Loudmouth to bring over. Those two always made the best first impression. 

Mischief smiled and shook his head. He would figure it out in the morning. He picked up his book and started reading again. 

He sat like that for sometime, when Rabble quietly padded in, crawled over the arm of the chair and tucked himself into Mischief’s side. Mischief didn’t even look up from his reading, just lifted his arm and let Rabble settle in, resting his head on Mischief’s chest, legs curled up, leaning against his hip. 

Once Rabble was comfortable Mischief rested his arm around Rabble’s back and held him. Sometimes Rabble just needed to that comfort, no one begrudged him of it, and all were willing to cuddle with him any time he needed. 

“Would you like me to read out loud, Rab’ika?” Mischief asked quietly.

“Yes, please.” Rabble answered just as quiet.

“Start over?”

Rabble shook his head, and held wrapped his arms as far around Mischief’s chest as he could. As Mischief picked up where he had left off, he slowly started rubbing up and down Rabble’s back. Rabble sighed and finally began to relax against his side. 

A little while later, a freshly showered Loudmouth walked in and sat down on the floor at Mischief’s feet. He kissed his knee before leaning his head against it, and finally wrapping an arm around Mischief’s calf. Mischief smiled, and pushed back just a little, letting Loudmouth know he was cool with it, but didn’t break in his reading. 

Shortly after that Ruckus walked in, who also looked freshly showered - Mischief suspected they must have showered together - lay down on the floor placing his head in Loudmouth’s lap. Loudmouth immediately started to run his hand through Ruckus’s hair. Mischief could hear Ruck’s contented sigh even over his reading.   
  
Mischief was glad he could give them this. A place to relax, a place of comfort, a place to feel  _ safe _ . He was definitely very happy they decided to move here, a new beginning for them, for all of them.


End file.
